Kido as a WIFE!
by DK21
Summary: Random thoughts of the guys of Mekakushi Dan in whether Kido can pass as a wife


**_Kido... as a WIFE!_**

**_ This particularly bored person _****_DOES NOT_****_ own Kagerou Project. This fanfic is based upon my imagination and this is basically a story on how the guys of Mekakushi Dan would view Kido as their wife. No particular pairing and such, I just wrote what popped in my head in one of our exams._**

* * *

"What if I had KIDO as MY wife?" Hibiya thought out loud... It made the hikiNEET gag his cola, Seto freeze in place and Kano to ask _'EH?' _ "Oba-san, this thing's a bust... what kind of 'test' is this anyway?" he complained, turning to the flustered maiden,

"Eh, I didn't know its results w-would end like this, m-mine went really well..." Momo said with some hesitation, the brown-haired midget sighed and left the room, making her go after him and allowing the guys to be left in an awkward silence...

"What the heck was that about..." the hikiNEET wondered as he wiped the cola off his shirt, good thing it was black, it helped in keeping the large stain unseen.

"Beats me... haaha..." Seto said with a nervous laugh, he could move again of course, but he felt like he should just remain standing there...

"_'Kido as MY wife'_ huh..." Kano thought aloud with a grin,

"That would be nice..." Konoha said as he continued eat and savor his kebabs, "Having Kido as my wife doesn't sound bad at all..."

The guys turned at Konoha who wore such a happy expression, they were shocked and speechless, _Konoha spoke and he liked the idea to have Kido as his wife... _Was the only content of their mind.

Kano grinned out of curiosity, "Which means you love her!"

"I do love her _and_ her cooking," said the android apathetically, then his expression warmed into a smile, "She really is like a mother to me, to everyone actually... she cooks delicious food and really cares for us right?"

For a moment the guys thought that their android friend has finally understood what _love _meant but... _so that's how it is... Konoha views Kido as a mother..._

"As... a _MOTHER, pfft!_" Kano said as he muffled a laugh

"Maa, Kano, really..." Seto said in a very relieved tone

"Ne, ne, Shintaro-kun, do you think you would like Kido as your wife?" Kano asked in a playful tone. It didn't took long for the hikiNEET to say 'no' but Kano wasn't really satisfied at all, bugging him until he said some random things and such...

"Haha, I guess you are right..." Seto said with a scratch on his neck,

"But Seto-san, what's your comment on having Kido as your wife?" Shintaro asked with a smirk, making the guy froze in place once more. He always viewed Kido as his sister, he never thought that having her as his wife would ever be possible. So he stammered...

"He never thought the possibility of having her as his wife, he never even thought of the possibility of marrying someone else aside from Mary~! " Kano blurted with a sly grin

"T-That's not it!" Seto managed to say,

"Then how would you view Kido as your WIFE~?" Kano asked mischievously

Seto stopped for awhile and really thought about it... Kido does have most of the qualities of a perfect wife. She WAS caring, like a mother. Though she has a bad temper, she _knows_ self-control, and besides, she's a really good cook...

"Well... I do think that she would be a wonderful wife-"

"BY _wonderful _did you mean-"

"Oh Kano, shut up, how 'bout you, how would YOU picture Kido as your wife?" Seto asked quizzically. To this the blonde went silent and his expression turned sour,

"I'll admit that that was the most absurd question I'd ever hear since it really is impossible for me to marry her, you know as if she'd say yes..." He made a dramatic pause and cocked a look sideways "But, if I will be able to make her say yes..." he said as he faced them with his usual grin, "Then I'd be the happiest man in the world~ _especially that she might be really good in be-" _and a punch landed on his temple

"As if, I'll ever marry you Kano SHUUYA" Kido said before she left him and the others. _Though for a moment she did thought that Kano was being sincere... _

* * *

**_Ahahahahaha... I'm bored... I don't know how I'd write Shintaro's view on having Kido as his wife, sorry..._**


End file.
